The CrissColfer Shuffle
by KitCatKat
Summary: A collection of CrissColfer drabbles based on prompts from a shuffle of the songs on my iPod. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. 4 Minutes

**A/N: **Hey everyone, KitCatKat here again. I decided to get on the whole "iPod song shuffle" thing and decided to use the songs as prompts for CrissColfer drabbles. My iPod hates me though and gives me all hymns and instrumentals. Please excuse the less-than-perfectness of my writing, but this is my first CrissColfer fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, or "4 Minutes" (the original or the Glee version)

* * *

><p>"Step right, and...shuffle...to...the...left..." Zach yelled to the hopefuls for the role of Blaine Anderson, a male Cheerio who would make his debut in the Madonna tribute episode. This was a chance to become the next breakout star, so every actor there was giving the difficult routine their best and then some. Especially one short, curly-haired man standing near the front of the room.<p>

Darren Criss was an average college-aged guy. Well, sort of. He wasn't really into sports; theater had his heart. He could recite all of the lines to every Disney movie ever made, and he loved Harry Potter more than life itself. In fact, he had starred in a musical adaptation of the book series and loved every moment of it. Darren wanted more than a one-show career though. He wanted to make his mark on the world, and dammit, he was going to do that through Glee.

Darren wasn't much of a dancer, but man, he NAILED that audition, so it was no surprise to him when he got called back to meet his costar, Chris Colfer. Darren, although he was publicly straight, had always been in love with Chris, and this meeting felt like a dream to him. He carefully picked out his outfit, and called his mother for advice. After he was sure about his clothing choice, Darren closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come, dreaming of what the next day would be like.

_At __the __studio__..._

"Hi, I'm Chris Colfer," the pale brunette with blue-green eyes said as he shook Darren's hand. "You're Darren, right?"

"Uh, um, yes. I am. Darren Criss," Darren managed to reply. Chris' hands were baby-soft, much like his character's, but he had a firm grip.

"Oh my God, Darren Criss!" Chris shrieked. "I am such a huge fan! I didn't know it was _you_. I think that you're 'TOTALLY AWESOME!'"

Darren was surprised that Chris knew who he was. Sure, _A__Very__Potter__Musical_was quite successful, but Darren hadn't thought that some one like _Chris__freakin__' __Colfer_would know about it and even be able to quote from it.

"Haha, thanks," Darren replied, staring into the other boy's glasz eyes. Suddenly, he had a feeling he couldn't quite explain, but Darren theorized in his head that this was what love at first sight felt like. He must've looked like an idiot, because Chris was gazing at him with confusion and saying, "Hello? You there?"

Darren almost smacked himself. "Yes, of course. So, are we supposed to be rehearsing?"

"Oh, yeah. Ryan said something about working on vocals and chemistry for the big Cheerios number, '4 Minutes'. Vocals might be tough because we have to live up to the talent of Madonna and JT, but the chemistry shouldn't be much of a problem. You're pretty cute." Chris winked at him, and Darren could feel his heart jump into his throat. _Sweet __baby __Mulan__, _he thought.

Chris hit the "Play" button on his iHome, and immediately the sound of trumpets filled the small dance studio where they were meeting. Darren started to sway along to the music as Chris' sweet countertenor voice sang the first line:

**Come ****on ****boy**

**I****'****ve ****been ****waiting ****for ****somebody**

**To ****pick ****up ****my ****stroll****, ****unh****!**

Darren seriously wondered if there was ever a sexier sound than the one Chris just made. He barely remembered to open his mouth as his first line came up

_Well __don__'__t __waste __time_

_Give __me __the __sign_

_Tell __me __how __you __wanna __roll_

At this last line, Darren rolled his hips, and he could see Chris' eyes go dark with lust.

**I ****want ****somebody ****to ****speed ****it ****up ****for ****me**

**Then ****take ****it ****down ****slow**

**There****'****s ****enough ****room ****for ****both**

_Well__, __I __can __handle __that_

_You __just __gotta __show __me __where __it__'__s __at_

_Are __you __ready __to __go_

_Are __you __ready __to __go_

_**If **__**you **__**want **__**it**_

_**You **__**already **__**got **__**it**_

_**If **__**you **__**thought **__**it**_

_**It **__**better **__**be **__**what **__**you **__**want**_

_**If **__**you **__**feel **__**it**_

_**It **__**must **__**be **__**real **__**just**_

_**Say t**__**he **__**word **__**and **__**I**__**'**__**ma **__**give **__**you **__**what **__**you **__**want**_

Suddenly, Chris' phone rang, and he rolled his eyes when he read the caller ID.

"It's Ian," he mouthed to Darren, and Darren nodded. This phone call was probably important, considering it was from their boss.

"Uh huh..." Chris said slowly. "Yes, I...wait, what? But we-I mean, I-_really__? _You're gonna have him back though, right?" He looked heartbroken, which in turn devastated Darren. "Yes, I suppose. Okay, I'll tell him. Bye." Chris turned to Darren. "That was Ian, as I told you. Dammit, man, I'm sorry, but they feel that having two guys singing a sexy song would be too...provocative for our time slot."

"So they got rid of my part," Darren said slowly, not wanting to believe that Blaine was cut from the episode.

"Not exactly. We're trying to warm up the viewing audience to gay relationships, so Blaine will probably be back next season," Chris said. "We're thinking he's going to be Kurt's love interest."

_Love __interest__? _Darren thought. _I __could __get __used __to __this__._

Chris stepped closer to Darren, and Darren's breath hitched in his throat. The smell of musk and tropical rain filled his nose, and Darren recognized the scent as Chris' signature cologne.

"Shall we start practicing?" Chris said as he leaned towards Darren and kissed him passionately on the lips.

When they finally broke apart, Chris casually checked his watch, then kissed Darren on the cheek. "I gotta go now, but here's my phone number." He handed Darren a slip of paper with his number before shaking his hips and walking out of the room.

Screw Blaine Anderson. Darren was perfectly fine being Darren Criss, proudly gay Disney fan.


	2. Better Than I Know Myself

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of The CrissColfer Shuffle. I don't have much to say, so I'll get to the story now. Please R&R. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, CrissColfer, or "Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert.

* * *

><p><em>Cold <em>_as __ice_

_And __more __bitter __than __a __December_

_Winter __night_

_That__'__s __how __I __treated __you_

Darren stared out the window as Chris' car pulled out of the studio parking lot. What had gone wrong? Why were they suddenly not talking? They lived with each other, for Pete's sake. How could something this stupid drive them away? Darren sighed as he turned towards the steering wheel. Two could play that game. If Chris gave him the cold shoulder, Darren would dish it back.

_And __I __know __that __I_

_I __sometimes __tend __to __lose __my __temper_

_And __I __cross __the __line_

_Yeah __that__'__s __the __truth_

_I __know __it __gets __hard __sometimes_

_But __I __could __never_

_Leave __your __side_

_No __matter __what __I __say_

"I'm just sick of him ignoring me," Chris said. "We just had a little fight, but he acts like it's such a big deal. We don't talk anymore, and we act as if we're living alone."

"Well, do you think it could be your fault?" his sister Hannah asked over the phone that night. "I mean, who started the fight?"

Chris paused. "Uh, well, it was sorta mutual...I mean..."

"You started it, didn't you? You do have a bit of trouble controlling your temper. And anyways, it's his apartment, so you could leave at anytime."

"No! I can't leave him!" Chris exclaimed. "He means the world to me."

He could almost hear Hannah smiling over the phone. "Well, you know what you need to do now, huh?" She was quiet for a moment before adding, "And I know just how you can do it."

* * *

><p>Darren came home the next day to the smell of chocolate and cinnamon. <em>Mmm<em>_, __Chris__' __famous __brownies__, _he thought. _I __wonder __if __there __are __any __for __me__._

Wait. They weren't speaking. There probably wouldn't be any for him. Darren sighed as he put his bag down and started up the stairs, but he stopped when he heard Chris' voice from the kitchen.

"Hun? Could you come here? I need to talk to you."

Darren walked slowly down the stairs and to their large, modern kitchen. "What do you need? You're finally talking to me again? I thought you hated me and wanted to leave."

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about," Chris said, and he looked close to tears. Darren could feel his heart breaking, but he reminded himself that this was Chris' fault, not his.

"Yes?" Darren asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"I love you so much, and I never meant to yell at you. I just feel like you never do anything around the house, and I have to do everything. The reason I was giving you the silent treatment...well, that's because I thought you never listened to me. I was trying to prove my point, and I...I just lost my temper. I'm so sorry. And, actually, if you wouldn't mind, I have a song for you."

"I-I suppose" Darren braced himself for what would come next.

Chris sang the first verse and pre-chorus of Adam Lambert's new song, and Darren teared up. He joined in as Chris reached the chorus.

_**Cause **__**if **__**I **__**wanted **__**to **__**go **__**I **__**would **__**have **__**gone **__**by **__**now**__**,**_

_**But **__**I **__**really **__**need **__**you **__**near **__**me **__**to**_

_**Keep **__**my **__**mind **__**off **__**the **__**edge**_

_**If **__**I **__**wanted **__**to **__**leave **__**I **__**would **__**have **__**left **__**by **__**now**__**,**_

_**But **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**the **__**only **__**one **__**that **__**knows **__**me**_

_**Better **__**than **__**I **__**know **__**myself**_

As soon as they finished the chorus, Darren ran up to Chris and kissed him fully on the lips. "Chris...I'm so sorry we ever fought. I promise, I'll listen more and help out. I love you more than you will ever know. Like the song said, 'You're the only one that knows me...'"

"'Better than I know myself,'" Chris and Darren finished together, holding hands and looking at each other lovingly.


End file.
